Catsitting
by DoublePhantom
Summary: Ichigo, ein Katzenhybrit, hat ein Problem. Seine Besitzerin muss für eine gewisse Zeit wegfahren und bittet einen Freund auf ihn auf zu passen. Doch das Problem ist: Ichigo ist schon lange in diesen verliebt! Ob das gut gehen wird? Wird eine IchiHitsu


So Leute hier bin ich wieder und ich hab euch ne sogar ne Story mitgebracht! xDxD  
Ich weiss ich weiss ihr werdet jetz bestimmt denken "Was ist mit der anderen Geschichte?" aber keine Panick die is auch in arbeit =)

Disclaimer: wie immer gehört nichts außer der Idee mir. Eig. schade aber da kann man halt nix machen.

Und los gehts!

"Und du wirst auch schön artig sein?"  
"Ja."  
"Keine Möbel kaputt machen?"  
"Nein."  
"Und du bist wirklich NICHT böse?"  
"Nein bin ich wirklich nicht."

Diese Gespräch lief schon zum hundertsten mal und er gab genau die selben Antworten wie bei den anderen davor. Ichigo Kurosaki war ein Katzenhybrit und seine Besitzerin, Inoue Orihime, muss für eine gewisse Zeit weg.  
Der einzige Grund warum sie noch da war: Sein Aufpasser war noch nicht da.  
Und genau dort oder eher bei ihm war sein Problem. Sein Aupasser wird nämlich kein anderer als Toushirou Hitsugaya sein, der junge der schon seit einigen Jahren seine heimliche Liebe ist.

Als er genau das erfahren hat, hat es ihn im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes aus den Latschen gehauen...

- || - FLASCHBACK - || -

Ichigo lag gerade oben in seinem zimmer auf dem Bett bis er gerufen wurde.

"ICHIGO! Komm mal runter!"

So erhob er sich sich und ging wir gefordert runter in die Stube.  
Dort saß Inoue, mit einem ungewöhnlich ernstem Gesicht, auf dem Sofa.  
`Ich frag mich was los ist. Ob was passiert ist?´

"Was ist los Inoue?"  
"Bitte setz dich erst einmal hin."

Obwohl ihm die ganze Sache ein wenig merkwürdig vorkam, tat er trotzdem wie ihm gehießen und setzte sich dem Mädchen gegenüber.  
Sein Katzenschwanz bewegte sich ein bisschen als er noch mal fragte.

"Was ist denn los Inoue?"

Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft und fing dann an zu sprechen.

"Nun ja. Du kennst doch Tatsuki."  
"Natürlich kenn ich sie."  
"Es ist so: Tatsuki hat sich bei ihrem täglichen Training verletzt und ist jetzt im Krankenhaus. Die Ärzte sagten zwar das es nicht wiklich schlimm ist, sie aber trotzdem hilfe benötigen wird wenn sie wieder entlassen wird..."

Ichigo verdaute diese Nachricht erstmal. Das war das erstemal das sich Tatsuki bei ihrem Training verletzt hat.  
Als er dann über den letzten Satz den Inoue gesagt hat nachdachte realisierte er es.

"Und du hast dich bereit erklärt genau diese Hilfe zu sein."

Sie nickte nur stumm aber das war Ichigo schon genug als Antwort.  
Tasuki wohnte in einer anderen Stadt. Das heißt das sie mit dem Zug fahren würde.  
Seine Augen waren nach diesem Nicken ein wenig geweitet. Das hatte genau zwei Gründe.

1): Wenn sie ihn mitnahm müsste er Zug fahren. Und er HASSTE Zug fahren wie die Pest...  
2): Wenn sie ihn nicht mitnahm würde jemand auf ihn aufpassen, weil Ichigo nicht allein sein konnte...

Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen, antwortete Inoue mit einem Lächeln au den Lippen.

"Keine Angst. Du brauchst nicht mitkommen. Ich weiss doch wie sehr du das Zug fahren hasst und habe daher einen Freund gefragt ob er auf dich aufpassen würde."

Bei diesen Worten zog er fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben. Inoue hatte viele Freunde und er kannte die meisten. Jetz blieb nur noch die Frage wer genau es sein sollte.

"Ach und wer wäre das?"

Auf diese Frage lächelte sie noch ein Stück breiter, so das es fast so aussah als würde sie grinsen...  
Ichigo hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache.

"Toushirou-kun. Er hat gleich zu gesagt als ich ihn fragte!" sagte sie voller Freude.

Ichigo merkte wie ihn die Farbe seines Gesichtes verlies und Inoue schaute ihn darauf etwas fragent an.

"Was denn? Willst du etwa nicht das Toushirou-kun auf dich aufpasst? Soll ich doch jemand anders fragen?

Darauf wurde er nur rot und stotterte.

"N-n-nein nein. I-ist schon in Ordnung. ich hab kein Problem damit."

Nachdem er das raus gebracht hatte, dache er nochmal darüber nach.  
Doch das schien ihm nicht wiklich zu bekommen, weil der ganze Raum anfing sich zu drehen und ihm schwindlig wurde. Mit seinem letzten Gedanken bei dem Jungen wurde ihm schwarz vor augen.  
Na das konnte ja was werden...

- || - FLACHBACK ENDE - || -

Das war der peinlichste Moment in seinem gesamten Leben. Nachdem er aufgewacht war sollte er Inoue erklären was los war. Jedoch drehte er den kopf peinlich berührt weg und sagte es nichts gewesen.

`Ich glaub das einfach nicht! Ausgerechnet Toushirou soll auf mich aufpassen! Kann das denn noch schlimmer werden?´

Als er merkte das er SCHON WIEDER rot wurde, kam er zu dem Entschluss genau das irgentwie zu verhindern. Das passte einfach nicht zu ihm...

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken geholt, als Inoue ihn leicht antippste.  
Er schaute auf und sah ein großes warmes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Damit hatte er zwar kein Problem aber für ihn war eis etwas ZU groß. Und zu wissend...  
Bevor er fragen konnte warum sie so lächelt fing sie schon an zu sprechen.

"Auf jeden Fall weiss ich nicht wie lange das alles genau dauern wird. Deswegen hoffe ich das du Toushirou-kun nicht all zu viele Schwierigkeiten machen wirst."

Jetzt schaute er sie ungläubisch an. Er und Schwierigkeiten? Das glaubte sie doch nicht wirklich...  
Da ihn das störte sprach er seine Gedanken auch aus.

"Das mit den Schwierigkeiten war doch gerade ei Witz, oder?"

Auf diese Frage ficg sie nur an zu kichern.  
Ichigo wollte gerade noch was dazu sagen als es an der Tür klingelte und er in all seinen Bewegungen gefror.  
Als Inoue zur Tür ging hatte er nur noch einen einzigen Gedanken:

`Das kann ja heiter werden...´

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. ^^  
Falls ihr was zu sagen habt könnt ihr mir gern ein Review da lassen. Ich nehme alles dankend an =D


End file.
